The present invention relates to animal call devices for attracting animals.
Animal call devices are often used to mimic social and mating calls of various species of animals to attract the animals and prey of the animals. Many conventional animal call devices are specially shaped to generate sound vibrations that closely resemble actual animal sounds. These devices are limited by the shape required to make the desired sounds and can be difficult to use to produce effective sounds depending on the user's skill. Some animal call devices use the electronic playback of audio recordings of actual animal sounds to reproduce the desired animal sounds. These electronic devices eliminate the dependency on the user's skill to make effective sounds but are often complicated to use and/or include input and control schemes that require the user to divert his attention from his firearm, camera, or other equipment. This can be dangerous and/or distracting. The input and control schemes also increase the chance of making unwanted sounds and movement that could startle the animals.